legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Slade's ensemble
Slade's ensemble is a team of villains led by Slade Wilson and Anti Cosmo. While usually villains they are wild cards who have interests to defend the Multi-Universe and take over the Multi-Universe. They were the main villains in Slade Strikes Back ''and ''The Beginning but they teamed up with the heroes in The V Team Island Adventure, The Great Time Travel Adventure, Legends of Light and Darkness, LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour, Blackpool and The Multiversal Reversing Adventure They serve as the deuteragonist team and alongside the B Team for much of their adventures to the degree that these two groups collectively are the most focused on. The two teams have been working together ever since the events between The Grand Summer Season Trek and Totally Mobian Spies and in fact very similar to one another in that both of them are a lot of allies and have their own sub teams Allies and enemies Main Allies: The B Team Allies: The Alpha Team, the V Team, the Miracle Elite, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Star Alliance, the Striker Force, The Omega League, Team Free Will, The Bodyguard Unit, The P Team, The V Crusaders, Atlas Corporation, Task Force 141, Team RWBY, Team Arrow, Team Flash, The Legends Neutral: The Children of the Autobots, M.O.D.A.B, The Anime Empire Enemies: The Joker's forces, The Children of Megatron, Malefor and his alliegance, The Nightosphere Empire, Uka Uka's forces, Darkseid and his men, Dr. Weil, Terumi and Relius, Iron Queen's Syndicate The Dystopia League, The Children of BlackGarurumon, The Sinisters of Evil, Templar Order, Anarky and The Terrorist Unit, Morpheus, True Templar Order, The Borgia Family, Loki and Wesker's Alliance, Sector 32, The Darkness Syndicate, Red Locus, Thugs 4 Less, The Viking Alliance, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Dr. Alchemy, The Network Head Main Members Slade (Leader) Anti Cosmo (Right Hand Man) Harry Wells (Head of Science and other right hand Man) Celes Chere Eddy (3rd in command) Hades (3rd in command) Sideshow Bob Thailog Mojo Jojo HIM Evil Manta Captain Hook Mozenrath Dr.Doom Juri Flying Dutchman Lionel Luthor Harrison Wells Major Members The V Team Cat R. Waul Revolver Ocelot Dr. Octopus Bowser Ben Linus Other Members Sartana of the Dead Warrior Monkey Anton Sevarius Professor Ratigan Davros Skulker Baron Praxis Dingo Asajj Ventress Bowser Jr. Varrick Dr. Insano N Pitch Birdramon Predaking Jareth the Goblin King Theodora Deker The Rogues (led by Captain Cold) 185.jpg Anti Cosmo 08.jpg Hercules-hades.jpg harrywells.png NDVD 007.jpg Hellfire 0024.jpg I.M Waul 0013.jpg JangoandSartana-1.jpg Slade and The Villain Posse - Are You in or out 0013.jpg YouTube - Danny Phantom Skulker 0001.jpg YouTube - Dead Silence - Mozenrath 004 0002.jpg YouTube - The Little Mermaid - Evil Manta's Song Russian 0001.jpg The Fright Knight.jpg Sideshow Bob 1.jpg Warrior monkey 10.jpg HIM 17.jpg Mojo Jojo 10.jpg Megabyte s.jpg The Real Scourge.jpg Rev1.jpg DrNefarious.jpg 1036223-quackerjack large.jpg 122ru.jpg Negaduck intro darkwing duck intro g major version-21604.jpg Spiderman-doctor-dr-octopus-6.jpg LexLuthor DCAU 001.jpg Hook.jpg Fantastic-four-dr-doom.jpg Davros terry malloy.jpg 500x juri ii.jpg 250px-Ocelot (Twin Snakes).jpg Ratigan.jpg Truealbertyo2.png Bowser SMG.jpg Dingo 3.JPG Asajj ventress 21.jpg Bowser Jr 2.png Varrick.png Dr.insano.jpg Flying dutchman..jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2058.jpg Birdramon (1).jpg Black 2 White 2 N.png Ex Members Boomer The Joker Nina Cortex Terra Django of the Dead Commander Whooping Crane Luciaus Heinous VII Chuckles the Silly Piggy Dr. Doofenschimtz Dr.Blowhole Stewie Griffin Oscar the Grouch Professor Hinkle The Noid Coconuts The Clone Rangers Rodrigo Borgia Deceased Members Dr. Eggman Liquidator Bushroot Lex Luthor Megabyte Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:Team villains Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Team Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Multiuniversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:The V Team's allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Main Partners Teams Category:Enemies of Father and his Syndicate Category:The Alpha Team's allies